


Invitation Only

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, we'll be teasing the shit out of roger in later chapters just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: A chance encounter with Roger outside a venue after a show leads Victoria to go back to his hotel room. Will something more come from what seemed like a one night stand?





	1. Chapter 1

_January 21, 1977, Louisville, Kentucky, USA_

Queen was playing at the Louisville Gardens that night and Victoria wasn’t about to miss the chance to see her favorite band. It was well below freezing outside and snow had piled up so heavily it was hard to drive through. Her apartment building, known as Kentucky Towers, was only a few blocks away from the venue, so she took her chances walking in the ankle-deep snow. Her platform boots and the bottoms of her flared jeans were soaked through by the time she reached the entrance to the building. Victoria pulled her red fur coat tight around her body as the wind picked up behind her. It was seven in the evening, already dark outside and just about an hour before the show was supposed to start. There was already a line at the door waiting to enter, though it was much shorter than expected due to the bad weather.

As she approached the door she pulled out her ticket, handing it to a heavily bundled man who tore it in half and allowed her inside. The show was general admission so she pushed her way towards the stage hoping to get a good view. Victoria stood as close to the middle as possible, not wanting to miss a chance to see her favorite member of the band, Roger Taylor. His drums often obscured him from the audience, making any view from the floor awkward, but either way a spot in the front center would be better than standing in the back. Victoria wasn’t the tallest girl around and her platforms helped give her an advantage that night.

Thin Lizzy was the opening band that night, a group Victoria had heard on the local radio stations, WAKY and WKLO. They played at least one song she was familiar with, “The Boys Are Back in Town”, which was their last of the short set. Once they were finished and the roadies came on to switch out instruments people started heading to get drinks. Victoria, knowing she could very well drink at home, stayed put, not wanting to lose her prime spot in the crowd. She watched starry-eyed as the crew moved things around, desperately wishing she could have such a job. Her job at the local fabric store, Baer, wasn’t terrible, but she often dreamed of working for a rock band and traveling the world, or at the very least, the United States.

Taking the opportunity to slip off her coat while the crowd was away, she clutched it against her chest, patting her jeans pocket to ensure she still had her wallet, keys, cigarettes, and lighter before people shoved against her in anticipation for Queen to come onstage. Within minutes of the crowd returning Freddie, John, Brian, and Roger were stepping into view. They opened the show with “Tie Your Mother Down”, which got the crowd roaring immediately. There may not have been a large turnout, but they were at least loud. The concert moved swiftly, much to Victoria’s surprise. Midway through the set, the whole band made their way to the front of the stage to perform “‘39”. Nearly right in front of her stood Roger, bass drum at his feet with a tambourine in his hand.

The whole band was wearing white, John in overalls, Freddie in his solid white leotard, Brian in a shirt that resembled that of a pirate, and Roger in a floral printed kimono top. Victoria could hardly contain herself as she locked eyes with Roger momentarily, tossing him a flirtatious look. He grinned wide before continuing to scan the crowd, what little of it he could actually make out from his position. Throughout the song, her gaze was held on the drummer, and she was certain a dreamy look was spread across her face, though she didn’t much care. When it was over, he retreated back to his drum kit in the darkness while Freddie sang “You Take My Breath Away” at the piano. Victoria could hardly concentrate on the song, however, her mind still focused on the few minutes that had just passed.

The remainder of the concert went by just as quickly as the first half, leaving Victoria feeling somewhat empty. She didn’t want the night to end, so, despite the cold, she hung around the building. It was no secret that Queen had groupies, and even though she found her chances to be slim, Victoria was determined to at the very least catch a glimpse of the guys leaving the venue. She walked around to the back of the building where she knew they would most likely make their exit and slouched against the wall. She kicked herself mentally for not bringing gloves or a hat, knowing her roommate Ivy would certainly ridicule her if she got sick from being in the snow.

A few moments passed before she decided to light up a cigarette to attempt to warm herself up. She had been one of the last to leave the concert, and not knowing the normal rituals of the band, she started to wonder if she was too late to catch them. Halfway through her smoke, however, a blonde in a large fur coat and straight leg jeans emerged from the back door. She recognized the silhouette as being Roger, and as casually as she could, began walking towards him. He patted his jeans, searching for what seemed to be his own pack of cigarettes, which he had apparently left elsewhere.

Victoria saw her opportunity to speak up, “Looking for a smoke?”

“God, yes, thank you,” he breathed, accepting a cigarette from her pack and lighting it up.

“Really enjoyed the show, you know. I wish I had been able to see you guys when you came to the US a few years ago. My friends and I were going to skip work to travel and everything,” she couldn’t help but take advantage of having the attention of Roger at her disposal.

He smiled and nodded, exhaling smoke as he replied, “I’m sorry you had to miss it. Something came up, I guess?”

She stubbed out her own smoke against the brick and leaned back against it once more, “Yeah, a few people bailed on the idea so it would have been just me and I couldn’t afford to go alone. I hope you’ll come back, I’d love to see you again.”

He paused for a moment, taking one last, long drag before looking at Victoria closer. A small smile crept across his lips as he remembered her face.

“You’re the one I saw in the crowd. Couldn’t seem to keep your eyes off me, if memory serves,” his smile bore an air of cockiness at that point.

“Well, you were right in front of me. I was always more of a Brian fan,” she smirked, knowing she’d struck a nerve when the look on his face contorted.

“Oh come on, seriously? Is it the guitar or the hair?” He was now fully facing her, a feigning a look of hurt.

“I think it’s the guitar. You know what they say about guitarists, they’re good with their hands,” she giggled, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

Roger scoffed and shuffled closer to Victoria until they were within inches of each other. She bit her lip as he met her gaze, unsure of what he would do next.

“Would you like to get a drink? I’m dying for one,” he asked, casually running a hand through his hair.

“I’d love that,” she replied softly.

The pair of them walked back to the hotel where Queen was staying, The Seelbach, chatting along the way. Roger wanted to know more about the mystery woman who he spotted in the crowd and had somehow shown up behind the venue as if she were waiting on him. He found out she lived nearby and had grown up in the suburbs of the city, that she was an avid music listener, she loved cars just as much as he did, and enjoyed making her own clothes. Victoria didn’t have to ask too many questions of Roger since she had read at least a few magazine articles about him, but she still had a few things she wanted to be answered. She wanted to know what it was like traveling the world, if he ever missed home, and if everyone in the band really got along as well as it seemed on stage. He answered her just as casually as he would as if he were talking to an old friend; traveling was amazing, yes he missed home occasionally, and everyone in the band was great friends that had the odd argument like anyone else.

When they got to the bar Victoria ordered a Rum and Coke while Roger had whiskey. He made a remark about her drink, something along the lines of not expecting a girl to order such a thing.

“Those are fighting words from someone whose favorite drink used to be Southern Comfort and not real whiskey or bourbon,” she shot back while grinning slyly at him. “I’d order a bourbon myself, but I don’t feel like having one tonight. Besides, I have plenty back at the apartment.”

He laughed at her candor, appreciating how she didn’t seem to be bothered by how famous he was and instead treating him like any other person. However, he didn’t know just how nervous she was under her casual demeanor. She prayed the drink would calm her nerves to keep from making a fool of herself. She had no intentions of getting drunk that night and was sincerely hoping Roger didn’t either, as she was starting to really enjoy his company. One drink later and Victoria was feeling slightly buzzed and more confident than when she first encountered Roger.

“I never thought to ask your name, by the way,” Roger mused, finishing off his second drink.

“It’s Victoria,” she answered, absently running her fingers across the woodgrain of the bartop.

“That’s a lovely name, very fitting for a girl as stunning as yourself,” he smiled, tentatively placing his hand on top of her own.

A blush washed over her cheeks as she reveled in the thought of Roger Taylor calling her “stunning”. It was too dark in the bar for him to see, though, so she smiled back and thanked him for the compliment.

“Normally birds are begging to come back to my room with me for a shag, I’m not used to having to ask them,” he started. “But…”

She cut him off with a kiss before he could finish his question. “I’d love to,” she kept her voice low to conceal any nerves she had concerning the situation.

He laughed and left some cash on the bar for bartender before leading her off up to his room. It wasn’t anything special, just a regular suite with a king-sized bed against one wall and an attached bathroom. A suitcase laid open on the floor, mostly still packed with a few stray articles of clothing pulled out. Victoria shrugged off her coat, tossing it onto an armchair that sat in the corner of the room and unzipped her platform boots, kicking them in the same direction. Roger followed suit, leaving his coat and shoes near his suitcase. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Victoria leaned back on her hands, watching Roger fumble around in his luggage, clearly looking for condoms. Once he found what he was looking for he threw the package onto the mattress.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, her bright blue eyes glistening in the low light of the room. Her light brown hair fell behind her shoulders, exposing her cleavage under her slightly unbuttoned blouse. She pushed herself off the bed to meet Roger, bringing her hands up around his neck while he rested his own on her hips. Her fingers threaded through his shoulder-length hair as she tentatively brushed her lips against his, still getting used to the thought that she was about to sleep with Roger _fucking_ Taylor.

“You’re something else,” he mumbled against her lips. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Victoria smiled as he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her exposed chest. He walked her back against the bed again, prompting her to lay back against the pillows at the headboard. His lips felt like velvet against her neck, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her pink lace bra. Soft sighs filled the room while his tongue swiped against the mounds of her breasts, his hands wrapping around her back to unclasp the obtrusive fabric. She raised up to give him better access, shimmying out of her shirt fully and tossing it onto the floor. When Roger had her bra undone he threw it aside to join the discarded shirt, leaving her chest fully exposed to him.

His calloused palms groped her tits, his thumb and forefinger gently squeezing her nipples while she tugged at his shirt, signaling to him to remove it. He stopped momentarily to grant her request, throwing the garment to the side so that he could turn his attention to her again. She brought her hands to his back, scratching lightly as he sucked a bruise at the base of her neck. He groaned at the feeling of her nails against his skin and abruptly crashed his lips against hers. His hands moved down her body, stopping at the waistband of her jeans to unzip them. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as she wiggled out of her pants and kicked them off the bed.

She brought one leg up and around his waist, pulling his body flush against her. Her hips sought friction against his jeans while his tongue continued to explore her mouth, intertwining with her own occasionally. She could feel Roger’s erection against her thigh as she continued to push her hips into him. He pulled away from her to free himself from his pants, leaving them both in their underwear.

“Fuck,” he sighed, taking a moment to drink in her nearly nude form.

All Victoria could do was quietly giggle, which somehow turned Roger on even more. She wasn’t any different than the other girls he’d sleep with while on tour in terms of her looks, but something else about her naive but confident attitude drove him wild.

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she joked as he continued to stare at her.

“Don’t tempt me,” he teased back, leaning down to place sloppy kisses along her abdomen.

His hair tickled her sides as his hands stopped at her panties. She seemed too innocent to just be the same casual lay other girls had been, so he looked up at her to ask if she still wanted this.

“Are you going to take them off, or do I have to?” She grinned, resting on her elbows.

“I just wanted to make sure this was still alright.”

“Well, I didn’t want to beg for it, if that’s what you want to know. But yes, please, fuck me,” she groaned, throwing her head back against the pillows again.

He laughed under his breath and pulled the satin fabric down her legs. Victoria shivered at his breath on her thighs and jerked her hips when he squeezed her ass. Roger tongued her wet cunt, sucking lightly on her clit before sliding two fingers inside her. Slick sounds mingled with breathy whimpers as he curled and pumped in and out, making sure she was ready for him.

Roger sucked his fingers clean as he sat up, grabbing the foil package and tearing it open swiftly. He slid his briefs off and rolled the condom onto his now fully erect cock while inching towards her on his knees. Victoria propped herself up on her arms again and bent her knees in anticipation for what would come next. She lifted her hips to meet his own, the pair of them groaning as he slowly pushed himself inside her. His thrusts were slow at first as he was painfully aware of how tight she felt around him, and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of her. Her soft, quiet moans spurred him on to pick up his pace, bringing his chest to hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles against his back.

Victoria wasn’t a screamer like other groupies Roger would normally bring back to his room. Maybe it was because she wasn’t trying to show off like the rest, or maybe she really was just that quiet, but either way, it was a strange situation for him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, occasionally threading through his hair while he nipped at her jaw. She gently tugged at his golden strands every time he hit her at just the right angle. Each time she pulled he repeated his motions, determined to get more out of her than just soft moans. A few hushed curses left her lips as he thrust harder and faster, his hands groping her chest while he brought his mouth to hers again. The kiss was rough and hasty and it left Victoria wanting more, though she didn’t want to seem needy.

Her heels dug deeper into his back with each jerk of his hips, the sounds of skin against skin taking over the near silence of the room. Roger knew he wouldn’t last much longer as she clenched around him, each movement feeling more sensitive than the last. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came undone with a subdued grunt. Not one to leave his partner unsatisfied, though, once he regained some composure he pulled out slowly and brought his mouth back to her slick cunt. His maneuvers were quick, wanting to bring her to orgasm quickly to keep from ruining the mood. Roger’s tongue flicked furiously against her clit, causing her body to shudder as she came, gripping the sheets around her.

“ _Shit_ , stop, Roger- it’s too much,” Victoria pleaded, her voice shaking.

He smiled up at her and squeezed her thigh before walking to the bathroom to clean himself up and bring back a wet washcloth to do the same for her. When he came back she was still coming down, a slightly euphoric look on her face as she laid back, rubbing lazy circles on her midsection. She almost looked angelic in the low light, her hair fanned out around her face like a halo. Roger shook himself out of staring at her and offered her the cloth, which she accepted and swiftly cleaned herself off.

Digging through his suitcase, Roger pulled on a clean pair of underwear before a knock came at the door. He sighed heavily while putting on his jeans, walking over to answer whoever felt the need to bother him at the late hour. Meanwhile, Victoria began to dress in silence, stopping only to cover herself with a sheet as he opened the door.

“Why’d you disappear after the show without saying anything?” a soft but stern voice interrogated. “No one knew where you went- we nearly…” the man trailed off, probably noticing the unfamiliar clothes strewn across the floor.

“I’m not a child, Brian, I can do as I please. Now bugger off, I’ll see you in the morning,” Roger replied, shooing Brian away and shutting the door. “Sorry - I didn’t expect him to show up,” he apologized, scratching the back of his head.

Victoria nodded, dropping the sheet to continue getting dressed. “It’s okay, at least he showed up now instead of earlier,” she laughed.

“You can stay- if you want,” Roger offered, not wanting her to leave just yet. “I have a shirt you can sleep in if it’ll be more comfortable.”

“I- it’s okay, I’m sure you have to get up early, and I don’t want to bother you,” she started, stumbling over her words.

“Please, stay? It’s no trouble, and you shouldn’t be walking out there alone at this hour,” he suddenly felt nervous, as if the thought of her rejecting his offer would shatter him. He never asked the others to stay with him, always allowing them - or in some cases, urging them - to leave once he was finished with them.

Victoria nodded, a little stunned at his request, but thanked him for it. She didn’t like the idea of walking home in the middle of the night, especially in the frigid weather. Roger retrieved a t-shirt from his luggage and she thanked him as she slipped it over her head. He shed the jeans he had just put on and climbed into bed, Victoria following suit. He turned the bedside lamp off, leaving them in darkness with only the soft moonlight pouring in through the curtains.

It wasn’t long before Victoria’s back was flush against Roger’s chest, his arms pulling her close to him as if she were a security blanket. He breathed in her floral perfume and was silently thankful she decided to stay with him. He was used to sleeping alone, and often times preferred it, but there was a comforting feeling that washed over him as he held her.

“I do have to leave early,” he whispered, feeling himself grow tired. “Have to get to someplace up north for the next show.”

She hummed softly, a little sad that her encounter would be over soon. The two of them fell silent as they drifted to sleep to the quiet sounds of their breathing.

Morning came faster than either of them wanted, Roger’s alarm ringing at six o’clock sharp. He grumbled as he turned it off, tempted to hurl it across the room instead. Victoria rubbed her eyes and yawned, not quite used to being up at that hour. Even with bedhead and sleepy eyes, Roger found her enticing. She mumbled a tired “good morning” to him before gathering her clothes and trudging to the bathroom to make herself presentable. Roger begrudgingly dressed and tossed any loose items into his suitcase, still not ready to let go of the girl he met the night before.

“Thanks for letting me stay last night,” Victoria spoke as she emerged from the bathroom. “You didn’t have to- but I appreciate it.” She grabbed the pen and pad of paper left by the hotel on the nearby desk and scribbled her name and number on it. “If you’re ever back in town, let me know. That is if you want to-”

“I will,” he offered, taking the paper and tucking it into his pocket. Just as he was about to thank her for the night before, a familiar voice called out on the other side of the door. “For fuck’s sake, Brian,” he muttered as he went to answer it.

“Good, you’re awake,” Brian chuckled.

“I should go,” Victoria mumbled, walking towards the door.

“No, I’ll walk you out. Brian- I’ll be down in a minute, okay?” Roger glared at the taller man as if to tell him to get lost.

Gathering up the rest of his belongings, Roger grabbed his suitcase and opened the door for her, following closely behind as she walked down the hall. When they reached the front entrance the bus was already pulled up outside waiting for everyone to board. Victoria waved goodbye to Roger, who patted his pocket to assure himself that her number was still there, fearful that if he lost it he’d lose any chance at seeing her again. He had to stop himself from staring as she walked off down the snow-covered sidewalk, trying instead to focus on getting loaded up and checked out of the hotel.

“She was fit,” John nudged Roger’s shoulder as he stood outside the bus.

“Yeah, she was,” he responded wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

It was six-thirty in the morning when Victoria walked into her apartment, greeted by the small black fluff that was her cat and her less-than-enthusiastic roommate.

“Where were you last night? I stayed up until nearly two in the morning waiting for you!” Ivy had clearly been sleeping on the couch, as she had a blanket tossed over her and she hadn’t yet gotten up.

“Sorry, I just, well… you’ll never believe me but I fucked the drummer and slept at his hotel,” she laughed, remembering the absurdity of it all.

Ivy rolled her eyes dramatically as she pushed herself off the couch. “You mean you met a guy who is a drummer and went back to his apartment- you don’t have to lie to me.” 

Victoria sighed as she started brewing a pot of coffee. “You don’t have to believe me, but I did sleep with Roger Taylor and I may have left him our number before leaving this morning.” 

“I’ll believe you when I see him, in the flesh, standing in this shithole.”

\-------------------------

Almost a week went by with no phone call from Roger. She didn’t exactly expect him to call immediately, but Victoria couldn’t help but get her hopes up momentarily every time the phone rang. Usually, it was just her or Ivy’s parents, calling to check up on them while everyone was waiting out the snow. 

Work kept her busy most days, occupying her mind for six to eight hours, but once she was home she couldn’t stop thinking about him. The fact that he hadn’t called only fed Ivy’s teasing that Victoria hadn’t, in fact, slept with the famous drummer. 

“You must’ve been really smashed that night to be so hung up on this idea,” Ivy mused over dinner one night. 

“I wasn’t drunk- how many times do I have to tell you that? If I was I think you’d know it when I came home that morning,” Victoria huffed, shoving a french fry into her mouth. “You’re just jealous that the guy from the eighth floor hasn’t made a move on you yet.”

It was a week to the day when the phone rang at almost eleven at night. Victoria picked up the phone in her bedroom, worried that something was going on with her or Ivy’s family. No one called later than nine normally, so anything later was considered an emergency. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey- uh, Victoria?” a soft voice answered.

“Roger?” she asked, trying not to sound too excited.

“Yeah, hi, so I know you said to call when we were close by again, but I wanted to see you again,” he paused, planning his next move based on her reaction.

Victoria could hear the rest of the band in the background, particularly Freddie yelling, “He won’t shut up!” followed by a few laughs, which she could only imagine were met with an icy glare from Roger.

“Well, where are you? I can’t just pack up and leave on such short notice,” she chewed at her fingernails, working out the possibilities of seeing him again in her head.

She heard him call out to ask where they were and their next location, laughing at how clueless he sounded. “Chicago - and we’re leaving for Toledo in a few hours. I don’t know how far that is, to be honest,” he sounded apologetic. 

Victoria blew out a breath, knowing the drive would be at least a few hours. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling conflicted between the responsibility of her job and the temptation to follow after Roger. 

“I have to work on Monday,” she explained, unable to see the look of disappointment on Roger’s face. “But I suppose I could try to get up there if my roommate still has her map of Ohio.”

It was almost as if she could hear his smile over the phone when he answered, “Great, I’ll find out where we’re staying.”

After an exchange of addresses and the name he’d be staying under (Roy Tanner, a name that made her giggle) he bid her good night, saying he hoped to see her soon.

“Ivy?” Victoria yelled as she exited her bedroom. “Do you still have your map of Ohio?” 

Ivy stepped out of her own room with a confused look in her eyes. “Yes...why? What are you doing?”

“That was Roger on the phone. He wants me to come to see them in Toledo.”

“And I’m Betty Crocker- you’re insane if you go,” she tutted, going back to rummage through some drawers until she produced the worn paper. 

“Watch me. This time I’ll get proof, then you’ll see,” Victoria promised proudly. 

Her roommate just scoffed and went back into her bedroom, hardly believing she would actually make the five-hour trip. Ivy had known Victoria since they were fourteen years old, both attending the same school and becoming immediately inseparable. They knew practically everything about each other, therefore leading Ivy to become suspicious of Victoria’s actions when she claimed she’d make a long drive by herself in deep snow. However, she also knew Victoria to be impulsive at times, and this was possibly the most impulsive thing she had ever done, in fact. 

Victoria threw open the one suitcase she owned and filled it with a weekends worth of clothing, makeup, and hair products. As far as non-necessities were concerned she was quick to grab her Kodak camera, secretly wishing that she had a Polaroid instead. Once her packing was finished she laid back on her bed to study the map and plan her route. 

Since Roger told her the band would be on the road in a few hours she knew she had time to sleep before leaving, though she doubted she’d be getting any restful sleep. An anxious knot formed in her stomach, both worried about the travel as well as the prospect of being in an unfamiliar city with someone she had only just met. The idea was thrilling no doubt, but these things didn’t happen to people like her. Victoria set her alarm and turned off her bedside lamp, hoping for enough sleep to see her through the next morning. 

Around five o’clock in the morning, Victoria got up to leave for Toledo. The drive would be roughly five hours, which meant she would arrive somewhere around ten-thirty or eleven, accounting for the multiple gas stops she would need to make. She wrote a quick note to Ivy that read, “Going to Toledo - should be back before Monday morning. Don’t tell my parents. Love you!” and placed it on the kitchen counter near the coffee pot. She let out a breath as she slipped on her coat, grabbed her suitcase, and locked up the apartment. 

Half the struggle of leaving was getting her Mustang out of the snow that was surrounding it. By the time it was cleared she was cold, wet, and exhausted, but determined not to miss her chance at seeing Roger again, so she started it up and got on her way. The roads were slick with snow and ice, which caused her to slow down a considerable amount, putting her at least an hour behind where she wanted to be. 

\---------------------------

Meanwhile, in Toledo, Queen had already checked in early in the morning, and everyone decided to rest in their rooms instead of getting breakfast together. Roger had no idea when (or if) Victoria would arrive, and for a moment he started to worry. She certainly seemed keen on him, she was the one who had left him her number after all, but at the same time, he felt like he couldn’t figure her out. He was used to girls really throwing themselves at him, and while Victoria wasn’t shying away from his advances, she was certainly playing it cool around him. 

Roger ran his hands over his face, rubbing what little sleep he got on the ride over from his eyes as he contemplated calling her again to see if he had even left. In the end, he decided against it, feeling somewhat foolish for getting carried away with the whole situation. The past week he had tried to forget that night, knowing something like a one-night stand probably wouldn’t become more than just that. She would probably forget everything that happened, and he’d be moving on to a new city anyways. 

So, he filled his evenings with other girls - any he could find. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, girls of every kind found their way to his bed, each one similar to the last in one way or another, and each one promptly sent away once he was done with them. No matter who it was, he couldn’t get the image of Victoria out of his head. That’s when he decided he’d call her, even though he knew she may not respond and may not even make the effort to see him. To his surprise, though, she said she would and the thought of seeing her again made his heart jump. 

\---------------------------------------

It was nearly noon by the time Victoria made it to Toledo and she was exhausted. She was able to stop for a burger at a nearby McDonalds before finding the hotel and parking. She knew she’d probably not get past security if she went looking for him at the front desk, so she looked for a payphone nearby and phoned the hotel for his room instead; hoping they’d be more liberal with providing his information. Thankfully she was right, and maybe that was because she knew his assumed name instead of blatantly asking for Roger Taylor, but she was relieved when he picked up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Roger, it’s Victoria. I didn’t think the hotel would let me up to your room if I just walked in, so I’m across the street at a payphone,” she rushed to get her words out, not wishing to waste any time standing outside in the cold.

“Oh- hey- shit, I’ll be down in a minute, meet me in the lobby?” he sputtered before hanging up. 

Victoria skipped back across the street to her car and got her suitcase from it, checking her appearance in the rearview mirror one last time before walking up to the entrance of the hotel. As promised, Roger was in the lobby near the elevators, wearing a casual, but still cool, t-shirt and jeans along with his signature sunglasses. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and took her luggage, though she insisted she could carry it herself, he wouldn’t allow it. Once inside his room, similar in size and arrangement to the one back home, Roger set her bag down and turned his attention towards her. 

“Couldn’t live without me, huh?” Victoria laughed, feeling slightly more comfortable than she had the night they met.

He blushed slightly at the remark and ran his hand across the back of his neck. In a sense, she was right in her assumption, but he didn’t want to let her know that just yet. 

“I just wanted to see you again before we got too far away. I don’t know when we’ll be back here, y’know,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Slightly disappointed in his answer, Victoria sighed and toed off her shoes, grimacing at how cold and wet she felt. She took off her coat and laid it on top of her luggage, settling onto the queen-sized bed, which was noticeably smaller than king they shared previously. 

“So do you have a show tonight or what are your plans?” she asked, toying with a ring on her finger.

“Tomorrow, we have tonight free. Not like we can really go anywhere in this weather, though,” he sighed, sinking down into the armchair across from her. 

“So what were your plans for having me here?” Victoria questioned hesitantly. 

“I didn’t think that far ahead, honestly. I almost didn’t expect you to show up,” he responded quietly. 

“Well, if you don’t mind I’d love a shower. I need to get out of these damp clothes. The snow kind of ruined my outfit,” she laughed softly, almost sounding shy. “I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to join me.”

Her bold offer almost made Roger hard at the thought. He needed a shower anyways - being stuck on a bus surrounded by his bandmates for a few hours was enough to make him want one. After cheekily agreeing, he grabbed a condom and lube - just in case things went the way he assumed she was insinuating. 

“Always prepared, aren’t you? Just like a Boy Scout,” Victoria teased, removing her shirt and throwing it in his direction as she got off the bed. 

They disrobed as they made their way to the bathroom, leaving articles of clothing behind them like a trail of breadcrumbs. Roger turned the water on, leaving it to heat up while he set his attention on Victoria. He pulled her into a kiss, putting one hand behind her neck and the other on her waist. She deepened it as she ran her nails down his chest, leaving pink streaks in their wake. Roger’s body was already responding to her, his cock hardening at the closeness of their naked bodies.

When the water was a suitable temperature they quickly stepped inside. As the warm liquid washed over them Victoria forgot why she wanted to shower in the first place. Already having made Roger hard, she wanted to take advantage of the situation; so she sank to her knees in front of him and took his dick in her hands. Her brown hair was starting to get soaked as she pumped him a few times with her right hand.

Deciding she was finished with her hands, she brought her lips to the tip of his length, kissing it softly. Roger could have lost his cool just watching her innocently stare up at him while her mouth was full of his dick. She kept one hand at the base of his shaft while bobbing her head in an agonizingly slow rhythm. Victoria knew how to tease, that was one thing of which he was certain. Each time her lips reached the tip of his cock she would flick her tongue along his slit, tasting his salty precum. He didn’t want to cum while she had her mouth on him, though she wouldn’t have minded, so he gently pushed on her head to make her release him. 

“Didn’t want to cum yet. Not like that anyway,” he smiled as he helped her back onto her feet. 

Bleached blonde strands of hair stuck to his face, somehow making him seem even more boyish than he already looked. She pushed the wet hair away from his face and stood on her toes to kiss his nose, a sweet gesture that just added to the enigma that she was to him. How she could go from suggesting they shower together to blowing him and then giving him the most innocent kiss perplexed Roger. 

Victoria picked up the bar of hotel soap and cheekily began putting on a show for Roger. She even went so far as to “accidentally” drop it so she could slowly bend over in front of him, which caused him to groan. 

When she came back up to face him she held the soap out to him saying, “Need some?” Her smile was gentle as she giggled at the flustered expression on Roger’s face. 

He took it from her, making sure to thoroughly wash the sweat and filth he acquired from the previous night away. Once he was finished, Victoria stepped closer to run her hands along his chest, tracing patterns in the suds that hadn’t been rinsed away. Roger saw his opportunity to do the same to her, softly touching her soapy breasts, trying his best not to be too aggressive yet. He trailed them lower, slipping over her hips and squeezing her ass. She only laughed and did the same to him, pulling him to her so that their bodies were touching. 

“You gonna put that condom to use or what?” Victoria murmured against Roger’s chest. 

He leaned down and kissed his way up her neck to her lips, speaking against them, “Impatient, aren’t you?”

“Well if you’re gonna use it in here I’d like to do it before I prune,” she sassed, giving Roger’s backside a smack.

Roger jumped at the contact, emitting a soft “ow” as he backed away to grab the condom and lube. He rolled the latex onto his cock and squirted a small amount of lube onto it as well, using the excess on Victoria. He bent down to grab her thighs and hoist her in the air, walking her against the shower wall and lowering her onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to help him steady her as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Wet noises and soft moans were all that could be heard in the tiled room, perfectly echoing off the walls. 

Roger knew he wouldn’t be able to hold her the whole time and after a few minutes, he set her back down. Without missing a beat, he turned her around so she faced away from him while he applied more lube to his fingers. He took one of her legs in his hand, hiking it up against the wall, and rubbed his lubed hand onto her clit. Victoria leaned forward to allow him better access, of which he promptly took advantage. 

Victoria reached forward in vain, attempting to hold onto the wall in front of her as his motions sped up. His fingers were furiously moving against her in an attempt to bring her to orgasm while he was still thrusting into her. He hit just the right spot, causing Victoria to let out a breathy moan. Her walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge. As they both came down, they properly cleaned up before exiting the shower and drying off. 

Deciding not to get dressed just yet, Victoria laid back on the bed, still wrapped in a white towel. Her hair was wrapped up in a separate towel to keep the pillows from getting wet. Roger followed her lead, laying back next to her, his own hair loose and soaking the bedding.

“You should consider actually drying your hair, you know,” Victoria said, turning onto her side to face him. 

He frowned, picking at a piece of his blonde strands and letting a water droplet hit his chest. “I don’t know how to do that,” he pointed at the towel sitting on top of Victoria’s head. “I’d have to blow-dry it.”

She sat up and walked back into the bathroom to grab another towel for Roger’s hair. “Sit up. I’ll do it for you.” 

He did as she asked while she quickly wrapped his hair up. “Ta-da!” she giggled as he laid back down. “Looks cute on you.”

He just shrugged as she joined him again. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing quite what to say after what had just happened. Then Victoria remembered that Ivy wanted proof of her being with Roger, and she got up to retrieve her camera. 

Roger watched as she dug through her suitcase. His eyebrows raised as she produced the camera and sauntered over to the bed again.

“My roommate refuses to believe I’m here with you. She said you’d have to be standing in our own shitty apartment for her to think otherwise. I’m hoping a photo will suffice, if you’ll let me have one with you,” she tentatively held the camera in his direction.

“Sure thing, love, just don’t sell ‘em to any gossip rags,” he winked, flashing a smile as Victoria knelt over him, snapping a quick photo. 

“Thanks, and don’t worry, I have a friend who’s an art student, she can develop the film so I don’t have to take it somewhere,” she explained, turning to put the camera back.

“If that’s the case,” Roger stopped her, grabbing her wrist. “Why not take a few more?” 

“Are you suggesting a photo shoot, Mr. Taylor?” Victoria’s voice lowered as she cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“It wouldn’t be my first,” he countered. “But, it’s only fair if you have some of me that I get to take some of you.” 

Victoria nodded, watching as he got up off the bed to rummage through his own luggage. Roger pulled out a case that contained his own Polaroid camera and removed it. 

The afternoon was quickly spent taking photos of each other in various positions and states of undress, with Roger prompting Victoria to wear some of his clothes as well. Before long they had nearly exhausted their film and collapsed back into bed. They flicked the TV on for a bit of background noise while they laid there, laughing over the Polaroids Roger had taken (and a few that Victoria took of him to keep away from friends).

They lost track of time and somewhere along the way room service was ordered. The pair talked about anything and everything over their greasy meal, discovering even more things they had in common, and a few things they disagreed on as well. Victoria loved cars and rock and roll just as much as Roger did, but wasn’t afraid to proclaim her love for music he hated and admitted she didn’t know as much about “foreign” cars as she did American ones. They both loved clothes, but while Roger bought all of his, Victoria tended to make more of hers. 

Evening came and it was decided they should try to get some sleep. They both had an exhausting day ahead of them and Victoria had been awake far too long. Still wearing one of Roger’s shirts, Victoria found herself pressed against him, her back to his front. Roger held a protective arm around her and entangling his legs with her own. They fell asleep quite easily, both of them finding comfort in each other. 

—————————

The next morning Victoria woke up before Roger. He was still attached to her, his arm tight around her chest and his face buried in her hair. She would have pinched herself to confirm she wasn’t dreaming if it hadn’t been for Roger stirring against her at that moment. 

“G’morning,” the sleepy blond mumbled into her back. 

“Good morning,” she replied, turning to face him.

He looked almost childlike, sleepy and innocent, his hair sticking in every direction. Victoria brushed a few strands away from his face as he yawned and smiled at her. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much time to be lazy since the band had to be at the venue to soundcheck before the concert that evening. Queen was notorious for their lengthy soundchecks and being the perfectionists that they were, they tended to spend most of their day hanging around the concert halls and stadiums. 

Victoria swiftly got herself ready and packed, making sure to stow the photos away safely inside a zippered pocket of her luggage. Roger wasn’t far behind as he had to get his suitcase on the bus that morning for when they’d leave for the next city. The pair made their way down to the lobby where everyone else was waiting so they could eat breakfast together. 

“You’ll come with us, yeah?” Roger asked, giving Victoria the most pitiful look she’d ever seen.

“Sure, but I have to leave soon after. I have to work in the morning,” she responded solemnly. 

Roger nodded, though he wished she could stay with him for the rest of the day and see the concert. He wanted to see her at the side of the stage, waiting for him after the show. He wasn’t ready to admit that to himself, or her, just yet, though. 

Of course, Victoria wanted nothing more than to follow him throughout the rest of the American tour, but she thought she was just another girl in a long line of “groupies”. Thinking anything else would just be fantasizing, which she did enough of as it was. 

Breakfast was quiet; mostly because no one in the group was much of a morning person. Everyone eventually started talking once they started eating, each member having questions for Victoria. They wanted to know how old she was, what she did, if she had lived in Louisville her whole life, if she had siblings, and so on. She gave them answers in between bites and tried to stay as collected as possible, reminding herself they were people just like her- they just so happened to be famous. 

When it was time for them to leave, Roger walked Victoria to her car. He made mention of how nice it was and remarked on how clean she kept it despite the salt from the roads that had littered the wheel wells. He was stalling; he didn’t know when they would be close to her again and he didn’t know if he’d even get to see her again. 

“Thanks for driving up here just for me,” he said, feeling a bit sheepish about the situation.

“Thank you for asking. I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Victoria smiled. Her response made him feel a little better about leaving.

They left each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, this time leaving any promises of phone calls out of the conversation. As Roger waved Victoria off he told himself he’d phone her after the show, just to make sure she got home alright, of course. 

Victoria sighed at the thought of the long journey ahead, thinking that might be the last she would ever see of Roger. She took mental photographs of him standing outside waving to her while she drove away, a little sad at the thought of never seeing him again. At least now she had physical reminders of her time with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was long, and admittedly, lonely. Victoria couldn’t get Roger out of her head. She wanted to hold onto every moment, relive the few hours she spent with him. At least she had the photos- ones she’d never be able to share with anyone, save Ivy. She hoped Roger would keep his end of the bargain in not sharing the photos with the rest of the band, or worse, the crew. She wanted to believe he was as trustworthy as he seemed to be, but only ever seeing him twice, she had no real grasp on his character. 

Upon entering her apartment, she was greeted by Panther twisting his way through her legs, meowing loudly. Ivy was clearly at work, as stated by the note on the kitchen counter. 

Victoria, the store called and said Margaret was sick and they needed someone to cover her shift. I’ll be back at 6 - if they let me off that early. I fed Panther before I left. 

It was currently three in the afternoon, and Victoria was exhausted. She tossed her duffel bag into her bedroom and collapsed on the couch in the living room. She had plenty of time to think over yesterday’s events on her drive home, but it was so unbelievable that she couldn’t shake it. She laid there a few moments, unsure of what to do next. Before she knew it she was asleep on the couch, her unconscious reliving everything that had transpired the night before.

Within the next hour, the phone rang, waking her from her light sleep. Ivy still wasn’t due at home for another two hours and for a moment Victoria wondered if something had happened at work. 

“Hello?” she yawned into the receiver.

“Victoria?” Roger almost regretted calling so soon after hearing her sleepy voice.

“Roger? Is something wrong?”

“Uh- well, no. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. We just got to Toronto a few moments ago,” he could have slapped himself for sounding so desperate. They had hardly even made it to the city and he was already on the phone to a girl he barely knew.

“That’s… very thoughtful of you. I made it just fine, it sounds like you did as well,” she laughed. “Aren’t you going to be busy getting ready for the next show?”

Freddie, Brian, and John all watched and smirked at Roger as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, the others are waiting on me. I suppose I should let you go. I just wanted to know that you were okay.”

Victoria smiled to herself. She could imagine the teasing that would come to Roger as soon as they hung up the phone. 

“Okay, well, you have my number, babe. Call me tonight if you want,” she secretly hoped he might do just that. Victoria didn’t know their schedule, and honestly, she wasn’t sure that Roger knew it either. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later I s’pose,” he answered quietly. 

They softly said their good-byes, each hoping to speak to the other later that evening. As Roger hung up, the rest of the band raised their eyebrows at him expectedly.

“So? What was that all about?” Brian inquired.

“She just said I could call her later - after we’re done with everything today,” he mumbled in reply.

“And I assume you’re going to do that?” Freddie smiled, seeing just how tightly Victoria had Roger wrapped around her finger. 

“I mean, I don’t know - it feels like a bit much, yeah? I should probably wait,” he started to ramble. 

Freddie rolled his eyes while John laughed. “Yeah, he’s going to phone her later.”

“Not around you lot, that’s for sure!” Roger shot back, his cheeks flushing. 

Victoria tried her hardest not to stay near the phone for the rest of the day. She kept herself busy by organizing her vinyl collection and cleaning the apartment. When Ivy came home Victoria was in the tiny kitchen making dinner - something she hardly ever did. 

“What went on in Toledo that made all this happen?” Ivy questioned, clearly shocked.

“I’m trying to keep myself busy. I hope you like Hamburger Helper - it was one of the only things we had,” Victoria offered while hoisting herself onto the countertop.

“Why are you keeping yourself busy?” Ivy cautiously asked. After the weekend’s whirlwind of Victoria up and leaving, she wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Roger said he might call tonight when he wasn’t busy. I’m… trying to forget he said anything.”

“He called again? What did you do to him?” 

By this time Ivy had already shed her boots and coat and was digging around the refrigerator for a beer. She leaned against the counter opposite of Victoria while she drank.

“He wanted to make sure I got home alright. I have no idea what I did - we’ve just been fucking, really. I mean, we’ve talked, too, but we haven’t had enough time to really get to know each other.” Victoria absently stirred the pot of noodles, beef, and cheese. 

“Well, whatever it was, it’s clearly working out in your favor. The next time KISS is in town hook me up with Peter,” she joked. 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I won’t make any promises,” Victoria giggled.

For the most part, the rest of the evening was quiet. Victoria and Ivy ate dinner while watching The Match Game, neither of them having any real plans for the rest of the night. Well, besides that possible phone call that Victoria couldn’t stop thinking about, despite trying to push it further from her mind. After cleaning up the dishes Ivy excused herself to her bedroom, saying something about catching up on some reading she had been neglecting. 

Victoria followed after Ivy, putting on Led Zeppelin’s self-titled record and laying back on her double bed. She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the music. Once “You Shook Me” started, her thoughts drifted back to Roger.

You know you shook me  
You shook me all night long.  
You know you shook me, baby  
You shook me all night long.  
You shook me so hard baby  
Baby, baby, please come home.

As the first verse ended, the phone rang. Victoria snapped up, throwing her hand to her bedside table for the receiver. 

“Hello?” 

“Vee?” Victoria’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Roger call her by her nickname.

“Rog? I wasn’t sure if you’d actually call,” she sighed.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure if I should- ah, uh, not that I didn’t want to, I just-” he fumbled for the right words to say, something that didn’t often happen to him. “I didn’t want to seem desperate,” he finished.

“If anyone’s desperate, it’s me,” she said, dryly. “I’ve organized my music, cleaned the whole apartment, and made dinner since you called earlier. I’ve been trying to distract myself if I’m honest. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

Roger chuckled lightly, though her own self-stated desperation made him feel better about himself. “If I can be honest I don’t know why I’m doing this. I just can’t stop thinking about you. The guys keep ribbing me about it, calling me a lovesick fool.”

Victoria smiled at the thought; she really wasn’t sure what she had done to him, but she hoped it would last longer than a week. “Ivy’s not much better. She told me she wants me to work my magic on the drummer in KISS for her.”

“So long as you don’t go shagging every drummer that rolls into town-”

“Roger! I’m not shagging anyone!” she cut him off. “I don’t intend to, either.”

“Are we already exclusive after two hook-ups?” Roger asked.

“No, I just… I just meant I didn’t have plans on seeing anyone. I don’t go looking for musicians to fuck, you know,” Victoria explained. “Hell, I didn’t expect to fuck you!”

“Fair enough. The girl’s I’ve brought back after shows haven’t been nearly as interesting- or as good- as you,” Roger laid back on the hotel bed with a thud. 

Victoria sat against the wicker headboard of her bed, pulling the phone over onto her bed as she did. “I find that hard to believe, Mr. Taylor.”

“I promise, everyone I’ve brought back has been shown the door as soon as - well, as soon as we-” 

“I get it. Do you usually keep girls around through the night? I thought I was an outlier,” she was a little disheartened hearing about Roger being with other women, despite not having any commitment to Roger. 

“You were the first in … quite a long time. Used to let them stay sometimes when they first started coming around after shows, but mornings tend to get messy,” he sighed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to continue the conversation in this direction. “Can we talk about something else?”

“I’d love to. So what are we doing, Roger? You call me, we fuck, I leave, you call again. I really, really like you, and I can’t quite tell if you’re just using me or if you actually want to see me.”

She didn’t mean to come across so bluntly, but she had to admit that he was taking over her thoughts more often and if she didn’t make her intentions clear she would drive herself crazy wondering if he would keep in touch. 

“I do like you - I just don’t know what I’m doing. This kind of thing has never happened to me before. I just know I want to keep seeing you - any way that I can. I don’t know how I can right now, but I promise that as soon as the tour slows down I’ll find a way.”

He sounded sincere and Victoria desperately hoped that he meant what he said. 

“So what do we do until then?” 

“Well, I have your number, don’t I?” he suggested. “I’ll call - as often as I can. We’re making stops almost every night for a while, so I don’t know when I’ll have a chance, but I love talking to you, and I want to talk to you.”

Victoria considered the offer. She wasn’t always home at night, and with Queen traveling the entirety of the United States, he would be in a different timezone quite often. However, she was desperate to continue their relationship - if it could be called that, even. 

“Okay. We’ll give it a shot,” she affirmed.

They spent the next couple of hours continuing to get to know one another. The two times they had talked before seemed rushed, and they were determined to squeeze as much information out of each other as they could. The pair of them nearly fell asleep while still talking as if they were teenagers, clinging to every moment they could before having to hang up again.

Things progressed slowly from that night on. Roger’s calls were, indeed, as often as possible. Victoria made sure to tell her boss that she preferred morning shifts in order to have evenings off, and spent many nights sitting near the phone. Most of the time the conversations were casual, though sometimes a bit flirtatious. The flirting was usually harmless, but soon enough it escalated.

——————–

Phone sex had started to become a regular occurrence with Roger. It was clear that he wasn’t bringing any girls back with him as often as he had in the past by how frequently it happened. Victoria could tell how practiced he was simply by her inexperience with it. It wasn’t that she was unfamiliar with it, but she never had the opportunity to participate in the act. The first time it happened she had to stifle her laughter as she realized what he was doing on the other end of the line. 

“Roger… are you…?” she trailed off, listening intently to his soft panting. 

He was quiet for a moment before responding, “Sorry, I just got those Polaroids out and I couldn’t help myself.” 

Victoria giggled at the thought of it all. She had never even had a boyfriend bold enough to do something like this, let alone a rockstar that she was having “phone dates” with. 

“Should I say something sexy?” her voice lowered, trying to match the switch in the tone of the conversation. 

It was Roger’s turn to laugh at her comment, “God, no, not unless you want to.”

“Well, I’ll tell you right now that I’m wearing an old ratty t-shirt and equally old underwear,” Victoria snorted. “I certainly look anything but sexy.”

As the words left her mouth, though, she heard a groan. Every time after that, Victoria was a little more prepared for him.

———————

“What on earth are you listening to?”

“Elvis,” Victoria replied, swaying slightly while dancing with the phone cord. “He’s a guilty pleasure of mine.”

Roger hummed in response. There were still so many things he didn’t know about her that he desperately wanted to find out. 

“Where are you calling from tonight, Cassanova?” she smiled.

He paused, trying to recall exactly where they were in the United States. “Somewhere between St. Louis and Dallas. We’ve hardly had a minute to stop the past few days.”

“Sounds rough. I wish I could be there for you, help you… unwind.” 

Roger sighed. “God, I wish. I miss you, you know.”

“I miss you, too.” Victoria softened. “Do you know when we might see each other again?”

There was another pause and the sound of papers rustling. “Jim gave me the rest of the tour dates - we leave America in the middle of March…and start back up in Europe in May. I’m sure some other press bullshit is in-between.”

Unless she could scrounge up vacation time and a good chunk of money, it didn’t seem like Victoria would get another chance to visit Roger for quite a while. Roger chewed on his lip as he read through the rest of the tour dates.

“We’ll be back home in June. I could fly you over - I mean, if you were okay with that.”

June. Four more months of phone calls, if they were even possible when Roger would be in Europe. Victoria’s heart sank into her stomach thinking about it. 

“That’s months away, Rog, we can talk about that when we get there,” she sounded defeated. Trying to date a famous musician wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, after all. 

For a moment the only noise was the Elvis record Victoria had playing in the background. Neither one knew what to say, and they couldn’t think of a good solution at the moment either.

“I wish I could just bring you with me,” Roger mumbled. 

“I don’t think either of us is ready for that,” Victoria said, running a hand through her hair.

She was right. They had plenty of conversation between them but hadn’t even been on a proper date. Two sexual encounters and hours of phone calls was hardly enough to warrant bringing her along for the rest of Queen’s tour dates. 

Despite the distance and the seemingly unending time away from each other, they continued to talk. Roger called nearly every night until the middle of March- the end of their North American tour.

—————-

It turned out that the month of April was a much-needed break from anything Queen related- no performances, no press tour, strictly vacation. Roger was elated when he found out, though a little put out about having to find his own way back across the Atlantic if he decided to see Victoria again while everyone else went home. The other option was to fly her out with them, but she’d need a passport, and more importantly, money.

The group was supposed to fly out of Canada a bit after their last show in Edmonton, but Roger had other plans. As much as he would have liked to surprise Victoria, it wasn’t possible considering the situation. A few nights prior to their last show he called to tell her about his idea to visit her. 

“I’ll see if my boss will let me have a little time off- how long will you stay?”

“I don’t have to be back with everyone else until a little before May. I can stay at least a week,” he answered. 

“I’ll tell Ivy. She shouldn’t have a problem with you being here. Just let me know when I need to meet you at the airport,” Victoria held back as much of her excitement as she could muster. 

Roger was due in town the night of March nineteenth, arriving around midnight. Victoria was able to get a few days off thanks to her generous coworkers taking some of her shifts, and Ivy helped her get the apartment ready for company. She arrived at the airport thirty minutes early, finding the correct terminal and sitting nearby to wait. 

Outside the window, Victoria was able to see the plane taxi over to the building. She stood up as soon as the first passenger exited the jet bridge, anxiously waiting for Roger to appear. She could hardly contain herself when he came into view and she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“God I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“Missed you, too,” he replied, smoothing her hair with his free hand. 

The ride back to Victoria’s apartment was quiet, both of them exhausted from the day, but incredibly thankful to be reunited. Victoria tried to point out a few buildings along the way, but most were too difficult to see in the dark. She promised Roger a proper tour when it was daylight, not that she thought there was much to show off. 

Ivy was long asleep when Roger and Victoria returned to the building. They didn’t even bother turning on any lights, the two of them fully expecting to fall asleep as soon as they got in bed. Roger left his suitcase at the end of Victoria’s bed and the pair stripped down to t-shirts and underwear before getting under the covers. 

Roger instinctively pulled Victoria against him and let out a tired but contented sigh. “Goodnight, love,” he murmured softly. 

“Goodnight, babe,” she answered, settling into his arms.


End file.
